The invention relates to a multifibre connector plug, comprising a connector plug part for receiving a plurality of optical fibres, said connector plug part having a contact face at one end, a coupling body, the connector plug part being slidable in said coupling body, wherein the connector plug part projects out of said coupling body with its end having said contact face, and a coupling sleeve enclosing said coupling body and being slidable on said coupling body from a coupling position into a decoupling position against the action of a spring means.
In the known connector plug of this type the spring means comprises separate spring elements making the assembly of the connector plug rather complicated.